So Much To Decide, So Little Time
by JustWantsToFly
Summary: Alice's Story. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are normal high school girls with the greatest guys. Then they get pregnant. Their struggles as expecting teenage mothers and the decisions they are forced to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, like I said, this is part of a 3 part series.**

**This is Alice's part.**

**Let me remind you, the different parts are as follows:**

**Bella's POV- Sweet Lullaby Sing Me To Sleep**

**Alice's POV-So Much To Decide, So Little Time**

**Rosalie's POV- My Love, Is It Worth This?**

**Oh, before I forget, these might seem a little repetitive right now, but it'll become different later on as the girls go off with their own boyfriends and do their own things.**

**Like, for example, if Alice is in labor, and Bella isn't yet, and she says "oh, I have to go meet Edward", you may be wondering "what's going to happen with Edward and Bella?" and that's why there's three parts.**

**So just bear with me, I've never done this before!!**

**Okay, so, now here we go, Chapter One of "So Much To Decide, So Little Time"**

The day was sunny, a rarity in Forks, but none of us even stopped to enjoy it. Like we could even if we wanted to, I mean.

Instead of being outside with my boyfriend, Jasper, like I really wanted to be, I was locked inside a little bathroom at my house with my two best friends, Bella and Rosalie.

I tried to let my eyes wander, stare at anything, the bathtub, the little window, even the toilet. But my eyes kept straying back to the white plastic sticks on the counter.

There was a knock on the door, and the voice that spoke was Jasper's, I knew.

"Are you guys alright?"

My heart went out to him, as weird as that sounds. I knew he must have been worried, about us, but there was no way we could tell him what we were doing.

"We're fine, Jasper," I told him, my voice trembling a little. "It's just…girl stuff."

I heard him walk away and assumed he had gotten the message.

"You ready?" It was me who spoke next.

"Which one's mine?" Rosalie's voice was so quiet and nervous I almost didn't hear her.

I picked mine up from the left. "This one's mine, I'm sure of it. Rose, you put yours over here, remember?"

Rosalie reached out with white, trembling fingers and picked hers up.

Beside me, Bella did the same.

Ten seconds later. Three white plastic sticks clattered to the floor. We sank down on the ground next to them.

I felt numb. I felt nothing. Well, except building panic.

"It could be a false positive," Bella said next to me.

'Yes." was all I said. All I could say.

"Round Two." Rosalie reached into the drugstore bag and tossed us all small boxes.

There were five more tries. All turned the same. The only difference was that there was a whole lot less soda in the house.

"So we're pregnant." Bella sounded like she had a really bad head cold.

Rosalie's eyes exploded into a river of tears. They gushed down, over her hands that covered her eyes.

"Rosalie, it's-"

Rose cut Bella off, something she did often, but this time, it was different. It didn't sound like Rosalie. None of us sounded like ourselves.

"No, do not say it's okay, Bella. Because it most certainly is not." She finished and began sobbing once more.

Bella muttered something rushed, something that sounded a lot like "Alice, get Emmett."

It brought on a fresh round of tears. "No, no, oh God, no. I can't tell him. I can't tell him. I have to go, have to leave."

She stood up, wiping the tears hurriedly from her eyes.

"Rosalie, don't leave." Desperation was in Bella's eyes, all over her face.

"I have to…have go…"

"No." I was tired, and I was sure it showed in my voice.

"Yes, Alice. I can't face him like this!" Rosalie was hysterical. She picked up a bar of soap and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground, cracking in two. She threw a bottle of shampoo, then a hairbrush. They hit the wall, and the ground. She threw objects left and right. Combs, hair conditioner, even a box of band aids. Bella and I couldn't stop her. Hell, I had half a mind to do the same thing!

"Rosalie? Alice? Bella?" This time it was Emmett.

Rosalie let out a shriek and threw the hairdryer. It landed across the room in the toilet.

The door flew open and Emmett ran in.

"Rosalie?" his eyes took in the disarray of the room.

"No, no, Emmett, you can't, go away, no, no, no." But as she spoke, Rosalie collapsed in Emmett's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"What's the matter with her? Is she okay?" Emmett looked scared. It terrified me, oddly.

I saw Bella glance over at me, and knew I had to say it.

"She's pregnant, Emmett. We all are."

So, there y'all are, the first chapter of Alice's part. Hope you enjoyy itt!!!

Review please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a pretty good number of reviews for a first chapter, thanks guys!!**

**Those great reviewers (who have this chapter dedicated to them) are: liv3609, AdaOra00, Mznickwhite, ghlover8907**, **kimicullen1721.**

**Thanks guys!!**

I watched Emmett's arms go suddenly limp, and knew Rosalie would fall if Bella and I didn't grab her.

I guess Bella noticed too, because she grabbed Rosie's left side as I grabbed her right.

She sat against the wall where we guided her and sobbed. Her bawling grew louder, and her arms tightened against her knees.

I watched Emmett grab the wall and slide down it, landing next to Rosalie. He just sat there limply. I thought about poking him to see if he was okay.

"Alice! Bella!" Jasper and Edward.

_Oh no, Jasper. Oh please no._

What would he say? Would he dump me? Would I just be another knocked up, small town chick, like all the girls in the books and the movies?

_No, _said a voice in my head. _Jasper wouldn't do that. _

_Would he?_

They burst into the bathroom.

"Are you guys okay?" "Al? Ali? Alice?!! Speak to me, honey." Jasper grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little bit.

"Jazzy…" I whimpered, wanting him to hold me more than ever.

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm pr-pre-preg-"

"You're what, Alice?"

"Pregnant." I whispered the word, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear it, that he wouldn't find out.

Jasper froze. Then he let go of me, stood still for a moment, and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I let out a small whine, and stood up, reaching an arm out, as if I could grab him, stop him from leaving me.

Yeah, I wish.

As if in a trance, I reached out for the doorknob and twisted it.

"Alice…" Edward trailed off, looking away from Bella, who was huddled in the corner.

"Um…I'm going to go upstairs…" I told him quietly, getting ready to leave.

"Alice-"

"Please. Just…leave me alone." I ran out of the bathroom just as the first tear started to fall.

I threw open my bedroom door and ran inside, collapsing on the plush carpeted floor.

The tears fell, fast and furious, and I did nothing to stop them.

The rushed over my eyelids, down my cheeks, making small spots on the carpet.

My vision blurred, but I was still able to stand up and try to make my way over to the bed. I sat on the edge, bawling like a small child.

I thought of Jasper, and how he had run out when I told him.

I was suddenly angry. This was his fault! How dare he get me pregnant like this! I was going to be made fun of, called a slut, my life ruined, all because he had managed to get into bed with me!

The fury bubbled over. I let out a wild screech and grabbed a small glass figurine of a cat. I threw the cat at the purple wall. It smashed, the tiny pieces falling to the ground, tinkling as they hit each other.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. More tears fell, and I let out another yell. I picked up a minuscule porcelain statuette of an angel with short black hair. Jasper had given her to me, saying she reminded him of me.

I chucked the angel at the wall. It crashed to the ground as the cat figurine had.

"I HATE YOU JASPER HALE!" I hollered again.

I fell to the ground. My mind briefly registered that Bella and Rosalie had probably heard me. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want them to know me like this. Then I figured out that they were probably too busy with Emmett and Edward to care.

"I hate you…hate you Jasper…fu-fu-FUCK YOU!" I screamed with the last of my energy.

"Do you really mean that?" Jasper's sweet voice was in my ear.

I let out a cry. He held me, let me get some more tears out.

"No," I choked out finally.

I felt his strong, capable arms pick me up and lay me down on my bed. I grabbed one of my many pillows and hugged it against me, curling up into a ball.

"Your angel…she broke…"

"And the cat." I sniffled, and then broke out sobbing again. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…sorry…"

I whispered out apologies between sniffs and sobs.

I felt Jasper's weight next to me. His fingers traced patterns on my back.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. I'll buy you another one."

I cried harder.

"What did I say? I'm sorry, Alice, I'm sorry, honey." Jasper's voice was bewildered.

"I don't-don't-I don't deserve you!" I wailed. The sobs became louder and stronger.

"Alice, Alice sweetheart, look at me."

I twisted my head around. Jasper's tortured eyes stared at me.

"Don't say that. You're the most special girl I know. You're my Alice, okay? And I'm not going to leave you."

"I-I-I love you, J-Jazzy," I buried my head in his chest as he put his arms around me.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know, I know."

**Aww, how sad. Alice finally let it all out.**

**Again, I've never had to deal with being pregnant and such, so I'm just imagining this stuff.**

**But this is how I imagine a lot of girls would deal, they get so upset and have no idea what to do, anger takes over, things get broken, etc. That's how I feel sometimes, and my problems don't even compare.**

**And, in case you didn't notice, I'm changing the ratings to M. I just feel it's more appropriate, because it's going to get a lot more mature as time goes on. **

**Probably no lemons though. I totally suck at writing lemons. Not that I've tried. And I won't. So…yeah.**

**Sooooo, I hope that wasn't too horrible, review please!!!**


End file.
